¿Con La Mafia?
by Francis100
Summary: Despues de su gran estancia alejada de south park, kyle regresa para juntarse de nuevo con sus amigos, todo transcurría normal pero un repentino suceso hace que se vea involucrado en conflictos con la persona menos imaginada. (Yaoi). ¿que pasara con Kyle? [No se que decir (. .)... solo pasen a leer XD]
1. Chapter 1

Espero que les guste esta historia, imagínense que después de que el pequeño kyle haya cumplido los 11 años se tuvo que separar de aquel pequeño pueblo.

**Los Broflovski**

**¿Quiénes eran los Broflovski?**, simplemente ese apellido era portado por uno de los genios juveniles más increíbles del mundo; era irónico, mayormente el apellido de alguien era reconocido por el padre de la casa, pero no, en esa casa el padre era un cero a la izquierda ante su hijo y su increíble inteligencia. Ellos eran una familia muy respetada en aquel pequeño pueblo, si, ellos vivían en un pequeño pueblo llamado South Park de alguna parte de Colorado, pero, la pregunta de millón se presentaban en todos los de South Park, ¿Por qué gente tan adinerada se habían mudado hay?, muchos rumores corrían por el pueblo; El más estable era que decía que el padre quería que sus hijos tuvieran una vida más tranquila en su pueblo natal, pero, su ante estancia en Francia era ya muy conocida por los pueblerinos, ¿Por qué no se quedaron ahí?, era un misterio para todos ellos, esos cuatro integrantes eran todo un misterio para el mundo.

La Señora Sheila Broflovski, era una persona orgullosa, fuerte, muy habladora, persistente, exigente, sobreprotectora, asfixiante y simiente madre y esposa, que interfería en las vidas de sus hijos y en todo aquello que tenga algo relacionado con su familia. Era alguien que podrías temerle, no por ser rica, ella prefería arreglar las cosas como una persona "civilizada" y autónoma. Con solo retarle la mirada cuando ella estaba en desacuerdo o enojada con algo podrías sentir que tu muerte se una acercando rápidamente. Pero también era bondadosa, amorosa y compresiva. Se la pasaba ocupada y atenta a la orientación de sus hijos y de su esposo, podría decirse que era una gran persona, como cualquiera tenía virtudes y defecto. A pesar de su poco atractivo ella mantenía una relación muy estable, amorosa y de confianza con su esposo Gerald Broflovski, gran abogado reconocido. En tan poco tiempo se había vuelto un integrante del consejo de South Park. Él es una persona afable generalmente amable y con intervalos que se ha demostrado con una actitud tranquila que desafecta a sus amigos y familiares. La muy valorada religión de los dos era también ya sabida, eran muy devotos al judaísmo. Ellos habían adoptado a un pequeño niño canadiense que lo criaban como si en verdad era de su sangre, realmente esa familia era buena y mala a su manera.

Ike Broflovski, es el hijo menor de la familia. El a pesar de ser adoptado es muy querido y protegido por todos ellos, él era un orgullo para la familia, con las tradiciones y costumbres inculcadas por sus padres pero también le permitían expresar sus decisiones como canadiense. El respeta y admira mucho a su hermano mayor, es su mayor autoridad e integrante favorito de la familia, por el pasaba hasta enfrente de su madre (no sé, pero me acorde el amor de hermanos que sienten mutuamente).

Kyle Broflovski, el hijo mayor y protagonista de esta historia. Él es un joven alto heredando grande facciones de sus padres, como el cabello rojizo que lo heredo de su madre. Él era considerado mundialmente como uno de los genios juveniles más asombrosos, realizando grandes descubrimientos, lo cual causaba que fuera envidiado por muchos. Él era el mayor sustento en la familia, gracias a él vivían con todas aquellas comodidades que gozaban. Amaba más que nada expandir sus conocimientos, llegando hasta poder llegar a terminarse un libro en un solo día. No era muy devoto a los deportes, prefería lo más intelectual que físico, aun así practicaba debes en cuando basquetbol y natación con sus amigos. Él tenía un carácter explosivo y a la vez tierno, era toda una caja de misterio, siendo una persona callada, siempre con esa mirada fría e inexpresiva en sus rostros cuando se las veía negra, pero era amable, respetuoso y muy servicial. Una persona que prefería ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos por otros. Era increíble que aquel joven tuvieras grandes rasgos tan delicados en su rostro, no solo su rostro era admirado, también su cuerpo. Todo aquello surgía una tentación en muchos por él. Siempre rodeado de un "estúpido pobretón" como le decían todos, Kenny Mccormick, amigo de la infancia de Kyle, persona que no dudo en dejar a la mierd.. Digo, a su tonta familia por acompañar a Kyle. Si, él vivía con ellos y siempre estaba con Kyle para mala suerte de muchos, no solo él estaba la mayor parte con el pelirrojo, también Stan Marsh, hijo del matrimonio de Randy y Sharon Marsh.

Stan era amable y nervioso, con un gran sentido sobre lo que es bueno y lo que no lo es. Stan es el más maduro del grupo, incluso muestra mucha más madurez y tiene mejores decisiones que los propios adultos. Stan es la voz de la razón no solo en su grupo, muchas veces en todo el pueblo, ya que los adultos por lo general son bastante tontos y siempre que hay un problema, proponen soluciones ridículas. Stan es mucho más inteligente que su padre, Randy Marsh. Por lo general Stan propone soluciones bastante inteligentes, es sin duda, uno de los más inteligentes de la serie y muestra más madurez incluso que Kyle, ya que este siempre se enfrasca en peleas absurdas con Carmant. Rápidamente se había convertido en el mejor jugador del equipo del fútbol americano de la escuela. Las familias Broflovski y Marsh eran amigo desde antes que nacieran sus hijos. La amistad que tenían Kyle y Stan era tan cercana como para hacerse llamar "súper mejores amigos". Era de suponerse, ellos se conocieron desde que eran bebés, ¿Por qué?, simplemente Kyle Broflovski había pasado su niñez en este pueblo, solo que a los 11 años había sido obligado a ir a una escuela especializada "para su don intelectual" como decían sus padre, haciendo que desafortunadamente estos se mudarán lejos. Aun así, sus amistad sigo enlazada, se mandaban mensajes, debes en cuando Stan les pedía a sus padres que visitarán a los Broflovski; gracias a todas esas visitas, mensajes y hablando por Internet o al teléfono es como su amistad se había vuelto tan irrompible.

Eso a la vez le agradaba a sus padres y les preocupaba, esos jóvenes podrían llegar a ser "un mal ejemplo" para Kyle, pero este no hacía nada por dejarlo, simplemente no tenía intención de hacerlo algún día. Expresaban su profunda preocupación por la fe de Kyle en el judaísmo, les carcomía la preocupación que su fe por el judaísmo se convierta enervado. Pero, quienes más les preocupaban era ese joven gordo llamado Eric Carmant. Él era agresivo, con prejuicios, psicopático, manipulador, racista, insensible, antisemita, con un comportamientos perezoso, santurrón y demando. Kyle, que es judío, es a menudo el blanco de Cartman de calumnias y antisemitas e insultos. Los dos han compartido una enemistad desde el comienzo incluso a expuesto habitualmente a Kyle en peligro. A pesar de su estado emocional, el cual era inestable, el presenta rara vez un carácter amable y amistoso.

Pero realmente, **¿Todos conocían bien a los Broflovski?**, no, Nadie conocía realmente el verdadero carácter de todos ellos, nadie se imaginaba aquella afición y adicción que Gerald había tenido antes por las apuesta y su gran deuda con la mafia. Nadie conocía ni una pisca de lo que realmente eran todos los Broflovski

Gracias por leerlo! espero poder seguir con la continuación de esta historia xD realmente esta solo fue con un ligero prologo e introducción... creo que es mas una presentación de los personajes que una introducción xD. No esperen algo muy bueno, ya que soy apenas novata en esto ewe y tampoco veran a un kyle muy lindo~ XD ya que admitas-molo este tiene su carácter algo fuerte~ habrá muchas parejas, enredos, celos, muertes (?), Lemons (HO SI *¬*) y peleas~

¿Qué creen que suceda?

espero que les haya gustado~ Bye~ /


	2. ¿Se Descubre el secreto de Gerald? -1

**¿Se descubre el secreto de Gerald?**

Era un día normal para aquellos cuatro jóvenes. Tenían que ir a la escuela, con su estúpido profesor Herbert Garrison que realmente no enseñaba ninguna Mierda. Pero gracias a Dios que por una reunión ese día salieron temprano.

"¿Kyle, tienes arena en tu vagina?" Se escuchó proviniendo obviamente por Carmant, el cual por extraña razón a pesar de su forma de ser aun pertenecía en el grupo de amigos de kyle. Mientras los otros dos solo se reían y el mencionado solo apretaba su puño enojado por las continuas bromas del gordo y tratando de calmarse para no lanzarse para patear ese gran culo de grasa.

¡No tengo arena en mi vagina!- grito exasperado Kyle para caminar más rápido, pero al doblar la calle se detuvo rápidamente, había mirado disimuladamente un auto color negro detenido afuera de su instituto, ya iban más de una semana que sentía que lo seguían, pero sus padres no le creía, decían que debería descansar mejor porque ya estaba alucinando.- chicos nos tenemos que ir rápido-dijo mirando a los cuatros chicos los cuales habían sabido de lo que le estaba pasando últimamente. Estos solo sonrieron y lo siguieron. Ese día por una junta del personal habían salido temprano y como su maestro solo se la paso quejándose de su vida, el señor Garrison aún era su maestro ya que ninguno de los otros maestros quisieron esa clase y pues la directora se vio en la necesidad de volvernos a poner ese maestro de mierda.- ¿Que haremos hoy?- pregunto con algo de entusiasmo.

¡Vamos a ver la nueva película de Terrance y Phillip!- dijo Carmant sacando el DVD de su mochila. Lo cual hizo que los demás chicos solo soltaran un "hoo" mientras asintieron mirando con algo de asombro aquel pequeño disco, esa película era valía demasiado por su apenas reciente salida, pero de seguro la señora Liane Carmant, se lo había comprado, si, aún seguía mimando a Carmant a pesar que ya estaba grandecito, solo bastaba un "Pero maaaaa" para que la señora cayera y le diera todo a ese bola de manteca.

Kyle miro alrededor, viendo toda esa nieve alrededor. Le encantaba caminar, en su estancia en aquellas ciudades grandes se estresaba con todos esos autos y humos, lo cual perturbaban su tranquilidad hasta llegar al punto de recaer más de una vez en estrés. Miro al rubio que estaba despreocupado mirando una revista porno la cual se la había encontrado en el patio mientras almorzaban. Le agradaba que Kenny siempre estuviera hay para apoyarlo, pero aún sentía algo de una ligera tristeza que los padres del rubio lo hayan corrido de su casa, ya que no comprendían porque hayan dejado desamparado a Kenny. Después de un tranquilo camino habían llegado a su casa, no era muy grande y llamativa como su madre había querido, en realidad era como cuando había tenido 8 años y él era tratado como una escoria más del pueblo. Era como en los viejos tiempos- ya llegamos- dijo cerrando la puerta, después de ese saludó solo subió a su cuarto.

Ah Mierda Kyle, ¿Tienes que tener tu cuarto tan limpio?, ¡somos muchachos de 19 años! A nuestra edad debe estar todo desordenado.- dijo Stan mirando el siempre ordenado de su amigo. Este solo lo Miró con cierto enojo

Que yo sea limpio y no un sucio como ustedes es otra cosa, no ponga de pretexto nuestra edad.- dijo encarándolo, realmente era algo frustrante intentar ganar a Kyle.

Lo que pasa es que eres una niñita- dijo el rubio tranquilamente mientras miraba su revista porno

Marica- dijo Carmant mientras se reía, "¡Cállate Carmant!" Escucho y este solo sonrió de lado, amaba verlo enojado. Eric Carmant le gustaba simplemente joder a toda la gente y Kyle era su mayor blanco.- ¿Que pasa khal? ¿Tienes arena en tu vagina?- pregunto burlón mientras el menor se trataba de controlar para no lanzarse sobre él.

Bueno chicos cálmense, mejor preparamos lo que haremos esta noche- dijo Stan tratando de calmar a esos dos, sabía que Carmant no aguantaba las consecuencia que causaba al hacer enojar a Kyle, siempre era el mismo cuento, el culón provocaba a su amigo y luego este salía llorando con su mami por los golpes de Kyle, debía admitirlo, a pesar de su poco deseo ante los deportes golpeaba fuerte y aquellas clases de karate que había tomado no favorecía al culo gordo.

Hmm- dijo Kyle para seguir a sus amigos. Revisaron entre la comida de Kyle pero como era de esperarse mejor salieron para conseguir en todo el camino se notaba lo tenso que caminaba el judío el cual sentía la mirada de alguien sobre él y sabía de donde venía, de ese auto negro que aún lo seguía, pero estaba alado de Kenny aquel inmortal el cual sabía perfectamente que como su amigo lo protegería- ¿he? Si claro- asintió a la pregunta que le había realizado sus amigos antes de entrar a la casa. Tenía un mal presentimiento y quería contárselo a alguien pero lo tomarían como "llorica, miedoso y Marica"

Ya era tarde y por problemas de la madre de Carmant este se tuvo que ir, dejando a los 3 chicos sin ver nada, pero a pesar de ellos ellas se las ingeniaron para pasársela bien, aunque debían admitir que querían ver ese video el cual por el muy envidioso de Eric no lo habían visto, ya que este se lo había llevado con él. Al menos estaba a salvo Kyle de no amanecer con algo asqueroso. Cuando estaban por irse a dormir un golpe estruendoso se había escuchado y de repente la puerta de abajo ya estaba tirada. "Rápido, vayan y amarren a todos los de la casa! Tenemos órdenes, sigan las órdenes como la teníamos!" Se escuchó gritar y de repente se escuchan los gritos escandalosos de los señores Broflovski, los llantos de Ike y ni si quiera les dio tiempo de reaccionar y ocultarse cuando su puerta fue tirada con solo una parada dejándolos a descubierto e indefensos contra chicos enmascarados, los cuales se encontraban armados. "vengan idiotas" dijo uno de ellos mientras apuntaba al rubio. "vengan o si no mueren" dijo fríamente mientras los otros bajaban, simplemente no les quedaba nada más que seguir lo que decían ellos. Ya abajo, todos fueron amarrados mientras unos los vigilaban y otros revisaban por todo el lugar. Kyle solo miraba la situación y a los que les rodeaba, hasta posar su mirada que uno de los cómplices el cual estaba al fondo tranquilo- ho- susurro en bajo con una ligera sonrisa, aquello era interesante, ¿desde cuándo veías a un ladrón tan tranquilo mirando la situación, debes de hacer su trabajo?-

El dinero -le dijo uno de los hombres enmascarados apurando a los demás- maldito vejete, ¡¿Dónde tienes el dinero?!- dijo apuntando la cabeza del pobre Gerald el cual solo se retorcía temeroso- ¡habla o matamos a tu hijo!- dijo ya exasperado agarrado de los cabellos del pelirrojo, solo se escuchó un grito de horror provenientes de sus padres

Malditos- susurro el de cabellos negros, Stan estaba más que enojado, se sentía un inútil a no poder hacer nada para defender a su mejor amigo, miro con esperanza al rubio el cual estaba sereno ante esa situación.

Que inútiles son- soltó de repente los labios de kyle con una sonrisa, el cual la mayoría de las miradas se fijaron en él; todos lo miraban con un sentimiento, los de sus familiares con suplica de que se callara y el otro con un ligero fastidio "¿Qué dijiste?" pregunto jalando más su cabello- ¿acaso no es obvio?, bueno, viendo su poca inteligencia es de suponerse que usted no sepa donde un hombre común y arraigado con costumbres guarde el dinero, realmente es usted un completo inútil.- completo con aquellos ojos esmeralda realizando una mirada fría y prepotente ante sus palabras, realmente Kyle odiaba que lo confundieran.

Jajaja, ¿yo soy inútil?- pregunto el otro sonriendo para aventar sin cuidado a kyle a la pared, este solo tosió por el horrible contacto que realizo con la pared- medita tus palabras maldito mocoso, con la mafia nadie se mete y tu padre debería de saberlo desde un principio antes de hacer una gran deuda- dijo sonriendo ante la mirada de sorpresa del menor antes aquellas palabras- cometiste un error más grande a ello.- frunció el ceño mientras el peli-rojo solo lo miraba sin comprender- insultaste al jefe de la misma mafia, ¿ahora qué piensas, maldito gilipollas?- pregunto apuntando el rostro del menor- ¡¿De qué te ríes?!- grito al ver como el otro se mordía los labios tratando de opacar una risa, en verdad que ese mocoso le estaba sacando de quicio

¿Tú el jefe? – Susurro entre risas- vaya, vaya… enserio que eres cómico- sonrió más tranquilo- es estúpido que tu fueras el jefe

¡Cállate! tu merecidamente estas ganando tu muerte- dijo apretando más la pistola en su cabeza- después de matar tu miserable vida me quedare con todo el dinero y ese idiota con cara arrogante se va quedar con ningún mugriento dinero, soy mejor que ese miserable de jefe, el cual solo se esconde como una rata de la alcantarilla- sonrió de lado quitándose la máscara.- te daré el placer de morir rápido

Agradezco su oferta, pero realmente dudo que el que muera sea yo, ¿no es así, señor criminal?- dijo mirando de alado al hombre que se había mantenido siempre quieto, el cual ahora se encontraba atrás de quien sostenía a kyle y de en un rápido movimiento había logrado quitar el arma que hace unos segundos apuntaba a kyle

Interesante- susurro aquel joven el cual le había quitado el arma de aquel vejete sin ningún problema, Broflovski solo sonrió con autosatisfacción al saber que su hipótesis de que aquel joven no era un simple servidor más era correcta. Sus ojos se habían fijado ahora en el segundo más joven de los Broflovski al principio le había dado curiosidad aquel joven pelirrojo y su curiosidad aumento más cuando este empezó a realizar un juego donde podría perder mucho. "¿Qué te ocurre maldi.." susurro el otro hombre antes de recibir una sola bala en su frente dándole una muerte segura- tanto tiempo sin verle señor Broflovski- dijo volteándose a donde estaba el padre y jefe de esta familia, el cual se tensaba al identificar la voz- ¿acaso no creería que lo localizaríamos?, en verdad, debería ser un poco más listo- agarro de la camisa al pobre señor que temblaba y suplicaba por su vida- no se preocupe, todo estará bien si me da lo necesario

N…no se preocupe… Tengo el dinero completado- chillo como rata acorralada por un depredador-

¿Enserio? - dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Era agradable ver los miedos de la gente, aquellos rostros pálidos y que suplicaran por sus vidas, realmente había olvidado lo bueno que se sentía salir a advertir a personas como el señor Broflovski, si, esas personas que preferían caer a requerir ayuda a la mafia para luego huir pensando infantilmente que podían liberarse sin pagar el costo. Estampo al pobre señor en la pared escuchando como su esposa chillaba su nombre. ¿Qué le había visto a esa vieja gorda?, no sé. Pero eso no era mi problema- Ya no quiero el dinero, si en verdad quiere pagar la deuda tendrá que darme en lo que ahora mis ojos se han interesado- sonrió de lado mientras agarraba fuertemente el cuello del mayor.- ¿está de acuerdo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno, en primera gracias por todos sus mensajes :"D me tarde por que tuve problemas con mi escuela ¬¬ la cual casi no me daba tiempo ni para comer con tantos deberes! pero qui ya termine el cap~ la verdad espero que sigan esta historia u/u sera media rara ya que apenas soy nueva en escribir historia...¡Gracias y espero que les guste!.. solo una cosa mas :33 ¿Quien creen que sea lo que quiera aquel "delicuente"?**


End file.
